


Sealed with a Kiss

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [29]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Sahris has an important message to deliver on behalf of his Queen.





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Sahris](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=50610987), a fey of cirrus clouds and one of the Fey Queen's most trusted messengers  
[Kruziik](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=360629&tab=dragon&did=51552507), aka Forest Mama, a demon of the deep woods  
[Muf](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=360629&did=47939244), an uncommonly gentle demon

Flitting through the trees on light wings, Sahris scarcely makes a sound. He’s not lost… probably. He understands that things like “directions” are fairly malleable in the demonic realm, much as they are in the fey world he calls home. Still. He hopes he arrives soon. 

The scroll he carries is light, but it feels heavy with importance, more so than his usual messages. Those he often takes on meandering trips through the sky, coasting on the spring breezes. He couldn’t be further from that now, venturing deeper into the darkness between tree trunks with each beat of his wings. 

He alights on a branch when he can’t see further into the trees, an impenetrable blackness on all sides. Sahris hugs the scroll to his chest, eyes flicking left and right. There’s hardly a sound to break the eerie silence, but somehow he still feels… watched. 

A light spills over him suddenly, and he squints, arm thrown over his eyes - it’s just a soft glow, but after the absolute darkness of before it’s too much for a moment. He blinks away reddish afterimages and looks up to meet two gigantic, glowing eyes. 

Sahris’ body shifts in an instant, solid flesh becoming insubstantial wisps of cloud. It’s instinctive - it’s practically impossible to harm him in this form - but it also means the scroll starts tumbling to the ground with no body to hold it. 

Instinct battles duty for a stressful moment, but Sahris knows how important this message is - he re-solidifies, neatly snatching up the scroll before it hits the earth. When he looks back up he nearly poofs again. The first eyes are surrounded by dozens - hundreds - more, blinking down at him from the darkness. 

Wait - glowing eyes? 

“P-pardon me,” Sahris pipes up, squaring his stance into less of a fearful cower. “Might you be Kruziik?” 

The biggest set of eyes blinks.  _ “YES.”  _

Sahris shrinks back an inch before he manages to stop himself. Kruziik’s voice rumbles loud enough to make the ground shake, which hopefully disguises the minute tremble of his own body. “I apologize for my unfortunate first impression. I am Sahris, and I carry a message from Katra, Queen of the Fey, Protector of the Soul of Her People.” He extends the scroll in both hands, bowing respectfully. 

There’s a shifting and crumbling as if the earth itself moves, but Sahris carefully holds his pose as he’s been trained. 

_ “COME HERE.”  _

Sahris blinks, raising his head. His eyes must be adjusting to the low light - he can see the hazy outline of a hulking figure, as tall as the towering treetops. Kruziik has lifted a single foot in front of her, pawpad up, long curling claws lying still and relaxed. He nods wordlessly, jumping into the air with quick flaps of his wings to get him airborne. 

It’s really not that far, but it feels like it as he flies up to Kruziik’s level under her watchful eyes and those that he can now see peeking out of the thick ruff of her fur. Touching down on her paw is like standing in a clearing lifted magically off the ground - thick tufts of fur like grasses, tall claws at his back like bare tree trunks. He assumes the same pose, head bowed, scroll held out before him, and this time it’s taken from him. 

When he looks up there is someone else with him, perched on Kruziik’s paw - a demon, most likely. They look like her, broad-framed and thickly furred, and they have to take care to unroll the scroll with their long claws. Sahris resists the urge to offer to help, unsure if it would be taken as an insult. 

Once they manage it they hold the scroll up to Kruziik, and those huge glowing eyes fix on it. A few more demons poke their heads out of her ruff, looking at Sahris curiously. He shifts, a little nervous - some of those bright eyes seem to have an uncanny gleam of hunger in them. 

_ “THANK YOU FOR THE MESSAGE, FEY.”  _

Sahris squeaks. He recovers himself as well as he can with more and more demons creeping closer. “You are most welcome. Is there any other service that I may provide?” 

Kruziik blinks again, the forest growing noticeably dimmer for the long moment her eyes are closed.  _ “ARE YOU FRIGHTENED, FEY? YOU TREMBLE.”  _

“A-ah, so I do,” Sahris says, hoping beyond hope that she isn’t offended. “I am… a little nervous, perhaps? I have never met so many demons.” He nods to the steadily advancing group with a shaky smile. 

_ “CHILDREN.”  _

The demons halt where they are, a few slipping back into Kruziik’s fur. 

_ “I WOULD OFFER YOU COMFORT, IF YOU WOULD TAKE IT.”  _

It takes Sahris a moment to realize Kruziik is talking to him. It’s hard to tell with those enormous eyes. He’s not entirely sure what she means, but he’s reluctant to refuse a gift - and, he can’t deny, quite curious. “I happily accept,” he says, bowing again. 

Kruziik says something else in that rumbling voice of hers, in a tongue Sahris doesn’t recognize. Whatever she says, it makes all of the demons retreat into her fur, except for one with warm brown eyes that noses out, looking nearly as confused as Sahris feels. 

_ “HE WILL COMFORT YOU.”  _

The demon’s eyes light up, but he still pads forward slowly, cautiously. There are peachy blossoms scattered through his mane, lending him a softer look than the other demons Sahris had seen peering out from Kruziik’s fur. 

When he stops in front of Sahris he towers over him - not even close to Kruziik’s size, but still plenty big. He seems to realize that, and lowers himself to kneel before Sahris. It’s sweet, and Sahris smiles, though he still has to reach up to pet his mane. The demon rumbles happily at the touch, leaning into him, but he overestimates his weight or Sahris’ lack of it and flops to the ground on top of him. 

Sahris doesn’t even have a chance to go into cloud form before the demon scrambles off, carefully scooping him up. “I am so sorry!” he says, cradling Sahris to his chest. All that fluff makes him radiate heat, and Sahris blinks up at him, bemused. 

“I’m fine, I’m a fey,” he says easily. The demon gives him a blank look, and he clarifies, “It takes more than that to hurt me!” 

“I am so relieved,” the demon sighs, though he’s still delicate as he rearranges Sahris in his arms, tucking him against his shoulder. “You’re sure you’re fine?” 

Sahris giggles. While probably not what Kruziik had intended, this really was a wonderful way to relax. “Oh yes, I’m very comfortable. You are not how I expected demons to be, you know.” He leans in, confiding. “I heard demons fight all the time and have teeth as big as I am!” 

The demon frowns. “That sounds like hellhounds.” 

Sahris looks at him, eyes wide. “They’re  _ real?”  _

“Yes.” He hesitates. “Would you rather we find you one of them?” 

Shaking his head is not strong enough a denial. “Oh, no no no. That sounds terrifying!” 

His much softer demon is quick to nuzzle into Sahris’ hair, squeezing gently. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t disappointed to meet a demon like me.” 

“Oh no, I think you’re lovely,” Sahris says, hiding his blush in his demon’s fur. He really is so comfortable here in his arms - it’s as if the darkness of the forest has receded around them, leaving them in a pocket of brighter warmth. 

“Um… what should I call you?” the demon asks, and he says the phrase in the careful way that means he’s been told not to ask for a fey’s name. Not that it much matters for such a minor fey as he is, but it’s sweet of him to remember. 

“Oh,” Sahris says. “How rude of me to forget! You can call me Sahris. What name do you go by?”

The demon blinks. “I don’t have a name yet.” He smiles, nuzzling at Sahris’ cheek. “You should name me.” 

“Me?” Sahris asks. Names are important things, and he is just a messenger - surely he isn’t allowed? 

The demon purrs, unconcerned. “Yes. What do you think I am?” 

“You’re… warm. Cozy,” Sahris muses, snuggling into his fluffy neck. 

_ “MUF. THAT IS OUR WORD.”  _

Sahris looks up at Kruziik, the rumble of her voice less jarring when he’s surrounded by the steadying purrs of his cozy demon. “I like it. Do you?” He nudges his demon’s chest, and he nods. 

_ “YOU NAME HIM THUS?”  _

“I do,” Sahris says, and then presses a kiss to his cheek, a punctuation - a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sahris doesn't know what's in the Queen's message, only that it's important. The body of the letter provides Kruziik with a list of potential fey to pair with demons under Kruziik's charge to solidify the alliance between their kingdoms, but she saw fit to add a P.S.: _"I know he is rather small, but he's braver than he looks. If you have a gentle hand among your charges, consider introducing them to the messenger."_


End file.
